


(If There's You) I'll Be Alright.

by gyufan2303



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Foot rubs, Friendship, Kisses, M/M, Ramen, Unbeta'd, bandmates cheering up bandmates, lots of platonic band affection, protective jaehwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyufan2303/pseuds/gyufan2303
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>N being supported by his bandmates :D lots of kisses and friendship feels. </p><p>Drabble, mostly Hakyeon-centric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(If There's You) I'll Be Alright.

**Author's Note:**

> idk man, i just rly like the thought of Hakyeon and Jaehwan being super close and Jaehwan supporting Hakyeon and Sanghyuk sorta being their child??? 
> 
> no romance here, they dont have time for that :P

It’s a chilly night outside. The six of them walked briskly from the studio to the dorm, wanting to escape the cold, Hakyeon hanging back, knowing they wouldn’t want to be around him for a while. He’d pushed too hard, like he always did whenever they got too close to a comeback, and now he had to wait until they weren’t angry anymore before he could talk freely. He felt awful, not being able to walk arm in arm with Sanghyuk like he usually did on a cold night like this but even Sanghyuk was emanating bitterness when he got too close.

Jaehwan was the first to approach him, kissing his shoulder in the kitchen where he’s filling glasses with water for all of them. It’s a tradition he had, giving everyone a glass of water when they entered the dorm. Hakyeon hummed, kissing his cheek in response. Later Sanghyuk wrapped his arms around his stomach from behind while he stared into the linen closet to choose a towel. He immediately pulled his arms tighter around him and leaned into the touch. He shivered when Sanghyuk kissed his temple. Wonshik squeezed his shoulder before he went to bed. Tomorrow morning, Taekwoon will make him coffee. By lunch time, Hongbin will smile at him. Things will be back to normal. But that’s tomorrow.

The couch was too small. Jaehwan’s legs, tangled with Hakyeon’s, ached in his thighs and where their knees pressed against each other. The armrest was digging into his back and his fingers were cramping from being interlocked behind his head.

Sanghyuk plopped down in front of them on the floor with a bowls of ramen. They immediately separated to get to the food. Hakyeon kissed Sanghyuk’s forehead as he reached for his bowl on the coffee table. Sanghyuk gave a tiny smile, all he could muster in his exhausted state. Jaehwan ruffled his hair and he preened.

“I’m sorry about today, guys,” Hakyeon murmured as he sat back, sounding weaker than they’d heard him in a while.

Sanghyuk leaned his head against Hakyeon’s knee and rubbed his shin comfortingly. Hakyeon bent down to press a kiss into Sanghyuk’s hair. Jaehwan cupped a hand behind Hakyeon’s neck and squeezed gently, careful not to spill the ramen on him or the couch. He’s tired of speaking; he wanted to keep his voice to himself for a while. Hakyeon kissed his palm quickly, before he retracted his hand. Jaehwan had to leer at that, making playful kissy faces of his own as Hakyeon huffed and ignored him in favour of his food. Sanghyuk was still smiling warmly, leaning on Hakyeon’s leg as he ate.

Some drama of Sanghyuk’s choice was playing on the tv. He watched attentively, giggling occasionally. Hakyeon finished eating quickly so he could pull Jaehwan’s feet onto his lap and rub them, enjoying the feeling of clean skin under his hands. Jaehwan sighed, sliding down on the couch so he could lean his head on the arm rest. He loved this point of contact that happened between them every few days. Loved feeling Hakyeon massaging his aching feet, rubbing away the stress and frenzy of their lives, feeling comforted and pampered.

Before long, Hakyeon switched off the tv, the show playing it’s credits and Sanghyuk half asleep on the floor. They hauled him up and dragged him to his and Wonshik’s room, content that he was too tired to be bothered by Wonshik’s snoring. Hakyeon took pleasure in tucking him in gently, whispering good luck for school.

When they left, Jaehwan kissed Hakyeon’s cheek and pushed him towards the living room.

“I’ll get the mattresses. We’ll sleep out here today.”

Hakyeon’s happy for the first time that day, knowing he doesn’t have to be near Taekwoon and Hongbin while they’re still mad. Jaehwan understood him better than anyone and always made him feel loved. When he wanted to hide, Jaehwan pulled him out of his thoughts and reminded him they had people to perform for. When he’d been frustrated, Jaehwan knew what to say to calm him down. Without cameras, without spectators, here in their own little VIXX bubble, Jaehwan was his comfort, Sanghyuk his delight. He loved both of them so much.

Jaehwan emerged from the room swamped in quilts and mattresses, looking adorable disgruntled. They quickly set up their make shift bed. Hakyeon pulled Jaehwan’s blanket over him, gently tucking him in before arranging his own. Jaehwan muttered his thanks, barely conscious as sleep over took him. Hakyeon stayed awake for a few more minutes matching his breathing to Jaehwan’s, thinking about tomorrow’s schedule, eventually drifting off comforted by Jaehwan’s form beside him.

In the morning, Sanghyuk kisses them both on the forehead before he leaves for school. Hakyeon smiles in his sleep. It’s going to be a good day.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> title from a hindi song 'I'll Be Alright' from the movie 'Dostana.' come ramble at me on tumblr, my url is for-all-eternity-idiot . please comment or give concrit or point out any mistakes, thank you!!!


End file.
